I'm Just a Supergirl
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: Like any other teenager, Supergirl's developed a rebellious steak. Except instead of parents, she has 3 super powered guardians to deal with. Don't worry, she'll manage, even after her antics land her in High School!
1. Haven't you Heard?

* * *

Title: **I'm Just a Supergirl**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any copyrighted things I mention (applies to every chapter)

_

* * *

  
I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever i go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super Supergirl_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Haven't You Heard?  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Loud 90's club music blasts out of the amplifiers as I grind up against some hot guy on the top of a long horizontal table.

And to think that I am getting paid for this?

In case you are wondering why I was dancing on-top of a table with a gorgeous stranger well, I'm kinda wondering that myself. Let's rewind the day.

Saved the life of some innocent civilian, said innocent civilian ended up being a club owner, and said club owner hired me to be a promoter at his nightclub.

Yup, that pretty much sums up my day. Well, actually in-between I told Diana, err.. Wonder Woman, I was going out to get Sushi.

I can't believe he fell for my fake ID.

I glance down at the plastic card. Yep, Krissa Woods is having one hell of a night. And to think I could have been stuck in the Kent house playing parcheesi with Superboy? Nope. Tonight is my night, and nothing, or no-one is going to stop me from having my fun.

Ok, take that back. I'm am _sooo _screwed. I watch as Wonder Woman, I mean _Diana_, pushes her way through the rowdy crowd. What am I gonna do? You see, I didn't exactly tell her that I was getting paid to be a club promoter, or that I have a fake ID and go by the alias of Krissa. Or that I know what a nightclub is in the first place.

"_Ahem?"_ Diana gives me a stern look and I slowly jump off the table.

"Um...I didn't expect to see you here?" I laugh nervously. "That's funny, I was about to tell you the exact same thing." The expression on her face cause me to freeze up as I try to think of a grand excuse. Okay, I'm dry out of those. Forgot that, I need to cover my a--.

"You're not going to tell Clark, are you?" Her expression softens slightly.

"Who ever said anything about bringing Clark into this." I let out a sigh of relief as I follow Diana out of the nightclub.

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

We were relatively quite on the way home, but I could tell that she was still mad. And she has all the right to be. Going out to get Sushi and then disappearing for the rest of the day, to a nightclub more or less, isn't exactly the best choice of behavior.

But it's not like I have anything better to do. Don't be fooled by the "Paradise" part of Paradise Island. It's not some bustling little resort getaway off the shores of Greece. More like, Island that has been hidden from civilizations for hundreds of years. Which may explain why they sorta skipped out on the whole "Industrial Revolution" part of History. Yep, how is a girl to survive without MTV and Tivo?

I mean. I'm so bored. I actually read. I mean, not just teen angst books. I mean, really READ. Like, I read all of the Shakespearean novels. From the classic Romeo and Juliet to Othello, I've read them all. And the sad thing is, I am beginning to understand them, I don't even have to look at the little footnotes at the end of the page.

Maybe I should get a hobby. Well, besides secretly taking photos of celebrities.

Opening my star decorated scrapbook, I flip through the pages. Stopping when I hit the page entitled "Brad," I admire the photos I have taken of him recently in Venice, Italy.

"These are so good, I bet the tabloids would pay good money for them." I glance down at the photo and get an idea.

"Wait, the tabloids."

I fly "literally" off my bed and across the room to the dresser. Spewing clothes and such all over the floor, I locate my most recent issue of US weekly.

I try my best to hide my secret collection of "Celebrity Glossies". You see, Diana doesn't thing it's such a good idea to read them, and destroys all the Stars and such if I leave them lying around.

Violently flipping through the magazine, I come across the article describing Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's romantic getaway to Cicely. Above the article a small photo of what seems to Brad Pitt applying sunblock onto Angelina's back, but the weird angle made it hard to tell. I glance down at a photo I had taken. It is similar to the photo is US weekly, but it's much more clearer, and at a better angle.

"I think I just found myself a hobby." I glance over at the business card on my night-table, for Jay's club. "Well, another hobby. Another **well** paying hobby."

Suddenly I hear a quite yet clear tapping on my bedroom door. "Kara, it's Diana, I would like to talk to you about tonight." I roll my eyes. Oh great. It's only 10:30, and I still have my weekly dose of chastising left.

Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world? "You can come in." I quickly shuffle all my magazines and pictures under a pillow and sit on it.

"Kara, even though I am not your mother, I try my best to raise you and mold you into a formidable young woman. And also to follow in the footsteps of earth's mightiest hero's."

She pauses and sits down on my bed. "Which is why am I a bit disappointed in your poor choice of actions tonight. But it's not like I expect you to be perfect. Your just a teenager, and are entitled to your freedoms. You may make mistakes, a lot of mistakes, but hopefully you will keep my words in mind and learn from them. Kara?" Someone's watching one too many episodes of Dr. Phil. Oh wait, that's not possible, _Paradise Island had no TV._ "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, and will never do that again."

Ok, so I zoned out during her whole motherly speech, but hey, I'm a teenager, and am entitled to my freedoms and if I will choose to make bad choices, I will hopefully learn from my mistakes. Yeah, yeah, she gave me that same speech last week, when I accidentally snuck out at night and had a little rendezvous with some hot Greek guy locale I met at the market.

"So, I will be going now. I hope you will remember my words." I try my best not to roll my eyes. "Yeah, bye Diana."I quickly shut the door behind me with a sigh of relief. And to think I could have been watching the VMAs right now? Stupid non Paradise Island. I think it's about time I brought a generator over here.

I wonder if the watchtower has MTV? I look out my window and into the night sky. Hey, might as well go find out. Grabbing some lipstick off my dresser, I write a quick little note stating that I'm going to the watchtower, and fly off into the twilight.

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I sink into the long black leather couch as I grab the remote off the nearby coffee table. _Let's see here..._ HGTV, QVC, Home Shopping Network, Bravo, ESPN, ESPN 2, ESPN 3...

This is unbelievable! There's 3 ESPN channels. And the Watchtower apparently doesn't get MTV.

"Ohh boy, I'm definitely having fun..." I sarcastically joke to myself, but someone responds, "Really, what'cha doing?"

I turn around to see Courtney Whitmore, aka Stargirl, glaring at me. We've been hanging out a lot lately, talking about hero stuff and such. She's about my age, err, well I'm not sure about the whole frozen in space thing, but I have unofficially declared myself 15. Gives me time to suddenly throw a "Super" Sweet 16.

"Nothing. I'm just upset that the Watchtower doesn't get MTV." She nods sympathetically. "Yeah, I know, never figured out why. Guess it keeps the hero's from sitting around all day and watching The Hills." We both giggle.

"Want to go catch a movie? I mean, I'm just about ready to leave, and the night is still young,"Courtney asks me politely. "Well, I sort of told Diana that I was going to the Watchtower, err, more like left a note. I wouldn't want her to think I lied, you see, I've..."

Before I could tell Courtney about my wild night, the alarm breaks out, and the JLAer's come rushing into the halls. "Or you can get called on an urgent mission." Courtney raises her right eyebrow giving me a mischievous glare.

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ok, so me and Courtney bailed out on a mission and instead went to a Baskin Robbins on Sunset Boulevard, but, would you blame us? I mean, It's double scoops night!

"So she walked into the club and saw you dancing on a table with some guy. Woah. Did she flip?" As I twirled a strand of my strawberry blond hair with my finger, I respond, "No, she was pretty cool about it, considering the circumstances." Courtney leans in closer. "Well did you at least get the guy's digits?" I slide my cell across the table.

"Ok, let's see here. Superman, Superboy, Batman, Wonder Woman, Me, and on VIP, Hot Guy from club."

"Click"

"Courtney, what are you doing?" Flicking my hand away she scoots over to the side. "Hello, this is Krissa, I met you at a club earlier this evening, I'm wondering if you want to meet for some coffee tomorrow afternoon?... Your name is Sal? Yeah, of course. 11 am. Would be great. Starbucks off Pacific Coast? I'll see you there."

"Click"

"Courtney, you better not turn to the darkside, cause you're pure evil." She smiles. "No, I'm e-vol. It's love spelled backwards." Tossing the phone back to me, I slip the pink Raz-R into my pocket.

"So, anyway, his name is Sal, he works part time at a video store, and would like to meet you for coffee at 11 am tomorrow." My eyes grow wide. "You arranged a date?" She shoots me this 'duh' look.

" You know how hard it is to find a cute guy? I mean, I couldn't even find a date to the junior prom. Me?"

"Gee, I wonder why... But what happens if like, something happens? And I'm needed. I mean, I would be soo screwed." Courtney clasps my hand. "Don't worry, it's just for coffee. I mean, what do you expect to happen? A crisis of infinite proportions that will forever change the views of the modern universe? If anybody asks, I'll just say you have the runs. "

Huh? "The runs?" Courtney sighs. "Urgh, I don't know, you have your period. I'll think of something."

She may be eccentric at times, but this is one of those moments when Courtney has a point.

"Well, he was a terrific dancer."

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

"_Beep, beep..." "CRASH"_

Just an average Monday morning. I smash one of my battery powered alarm clocks, promise myself 5-60 more minutes, and pull the 100-count Egyptian cotton sheets over my head.

Wait, it's not an average Monday morning, I have that date with um...what's his name? Sal? Yeah, Sal. Of course, I can always bail. Especially since the whole date idea was Courtney's. The last idea of hers I followed through with resulted me in being purple for a week. It's something I rather not reminisce on.

But then again, I wouldn't want to pass out on a good opportunity. Not that the Maid of Might would have a problem picking up cute guys.

Ok, I am a total wimp. I mean, I can't even flirt with a boy, let alone talk to one.

And about over confidant me last night? Let's just say I sipped one to many and leave it at that. And if Diana, Bruce, or Clark ever find out, they will see to it that I will be exiled to the darkest corner of the universe.

But there's always an upside, then maybe I will finally get some peace, quiet, and well deserved privacy.

Leaning onto my marble vanity, I glare deeply into my baby blue eyes. I'm going to tell Sal that I am flattered but not interested. What harm can come from that?

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

I can't believe I am going through with this. Standing outside of the Starbucks, I contemplate on what I'm going to say to him. Ok, I'm sorry if I lead you on last night, but I wasn't myself...NO.

I know, I have a crazy stalking ex boyfriend. Simple, harsh, but gets the job done.

Ok, no coffee, just cut to the chase. Reviewing this mantra over and over again in my head like a broken record, I wasn't necessarily aware of my surroundings. Which may explain why I didn't see the truant officer heading my way.

"Excuse me miss, but I will need to see an I.D." Looking up, I give him a confused expression.

"Oh, no, I'm not a student, I'm 21." Scrambling through my pockets, I try to find the fake I.D. I used last night. "Um, I left it in my other pair of jeans?" I can tell he heard that one all to many times before. "Nice try young lady, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down to the station and call your parents."

Now I'm in for it. "My...my parents?"

What parents? Diana? No, she wouldn't be too happy that I went behind her back after the little talk we had last night.

Clark? No, he can't know about any of this.

Which leaves only one person left. "Um, yeah, I live with my uncle. Uncle Bruce."

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

" So Krissa, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Hehe... "Um, I wont be going out during the day without my fake ID again?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I hate to say this, but Clark was right." Great, _he _had to be brought into this.

"Huh? Why does Clark have anything to do with this? And what was he so right about?" Bruce gets up from his seat. "After you established yourself as Supergirl, Clark wanted you to have the most normal life as possible. He wanted to enroll you in High School."

What so terrible about that? "High School? Like the place the characters from the O.C. hang out? Cool." Bruce shakes his head once again. "Well he was thinking more along the lines of Smallville High, but I can see that small town life wouldn't necessarily suit you. Diana wanted to send you to Elias School for Girls, the same boarding school Cassie, Wondergirl, attends. But I have my own plans for you.."

Bruce and plans, for some reason those two always go hand and hand.

"Look, Bruce, I don't want to be home schooled, or sent to some European prep school, I just want to survive past my teens years in one piece." In his eyes I see some signs of sympathy. "Which is why I took the honor of enrolling you in LA's coveted Paradise High, considered to be one of the most happiest high schools in the country."

Insert eye roll. "By happy do you mean they require it's students to be on anti depressants, or the entire class body is "special." My sarcasm passes Bruce, un-fazed. "Actually, more like violence free." I try not to laugh. "Which is exactly why they would want Supergirl, who punches the lights out of goons daily, to be one of their alumni?"

Bruce's emotionless faces turns even more cold. "I know about your partying." I instantly rip off my Tiffany & Co charm bracelet and throw it across the room, incinerating it with my heat vision before it could touch the ground.

"Why does everyone assume I tag jewelry? And just to let you know, I found out through Clark. He followed you."

_What!_

"Clark? Following me? I mean, I would expect something like that from you, and hey, I wouldn't be surprised if Diana followed me, but Clark? He said he would give me space. He promised." Storming out of the room, I slam the door shut, and I hear the shattering of glass in the distance.

"Jerk."

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

"After Bruce said that Clark followed me, I stormed out of his mansion and decided I needed to reboot with some serious shopping. Courtesy of Bruce's Am-Ex of course. " I talk into my Raz-R, with Courtney on the other line.

"So, where'd you hit? Melrose? Rodeo Drive?" She asks curiously. "No, that place in Italy Teen Vogue always talks about. Um, you know, it's up North..."

A few seconds pass and Courtney's voices gasps in a moment of epiphany. "Wait, I'm stuck here covering our ass' after last night's mission/Baskin Robbin's incident, while you get to go on some shopping bonanza in Milan?" That's the name. "Yeah, Milan, that's where I'm at. Anyway , it was your idea to bail on the mission." "So! I still want to go!" Her voice whines.

"Courtney, stop whining, just use the teleport thing and warp your ass over here." There's a slight pause as she thinks it over. "But what if someone notices? I mean, I don't want to totally destroy my less than stellar track record."

I guess she needs some convincing. "What! A hot Italian guy is waving at me, I guess I should go..."

"Hey! Where's the hot guy?" Courtney pops out from behind, startling me. "Ah!" Dropping my phone, I amuse myself a Courtney looks around for the guy I made up. "Gawd, Am I that predictable?" I nod. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about the JSA?" She shrugs. "I don't think they would notice me missing for a few minutes. Besides, Atom Smasher and Powergirl are in the middle of a hot poker tournament." Now that's weird..."Powergirl plays poker?" Courtney leans against a tree. "Yeah, and wins everytime. She's pretty competitive. I still have nightmares from the last time we played Monopoly."

"Ok... So anyway, instead of skipping missions for ice cream, how about an Italian gelato?" I eye an Ice-Cream stand. "Sounds like a terrific idea." Courtney agrees as she waves at an actual hot Italian guy.

"Hey!" He's cute... "Stop complaining, you got the hot club guy, I get the hot Italian guy."

That reminds me... "Oh my god! The club guy! I was supposed to meet him, but I got picked up by a truant officer." Courtney clicks her tongue. "Ooh, I told you, if you are going to play hooky, try to in the beginning of the month. They are a bit more lenient with the fines then." I don't want to know why she knows that. "Um, Courtney, I don't go to school. Well, Bruce enrolled me in some LA Academy, but it sounds like a total bust."

"Ooh, is it like the OC?" I take the gelato the cashier hands me. "No, I haven't even been to it yet, It starts next week."

"But I was hoping you could come to the Ciara concert with me next Monday." Hm? "Where did you get Rihanna tickets?"

"Um, It definitely did not involve me threatening anyone with my Star Rod."

Hehe, Courtney. "Good enough explanation for me."

We finish our gelatos while Courtney somehow manages to flirt her way onto an Italian dude's phone list. Afterwards we decided to do some serious shopping, something no-girl can get tired of.

I wonder how many swipes it takes to max out a Black Am-Ex?

Let's find out.

You know, I'm starting to enjoy fighting with loved ones more than villains. Especially if it leads you Gucci jean.


	2. Who Said?

_Who said, who said I can't be Superman!  
I'll say, I'll say that I know I can!  
Who said, who said I won't be President,  
I'll say, I'll say you ain't seen nothin' yet._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Who Said?**_

_A/N: Supergirl is still Kyrptonite poisoned, explaining her weakness to alcohol. (?)**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"And this candle is for Marissa, the sister I never had. From the days of playing doll house to spending summers at your family's beach house, you were always there for me, no matter what. Will Marissa please come up and help me light my candle."

The camera flashes swirl around me, and I can feel them triggering a seizure. Remember how I tried to max out Bruce's credit card? Well let's just say his plastic cutting skills rival a Fendi outlet manager's.

Now I am stuck working Jay's club for 15 bucks an hour. Actually, that's pretty good, with tips and all, but still... Well at least I get to hang at parties I would never be allowed to under different circumstances.

"Krissa, would you mind taking these trays into the kitchen?"Another server asks.

"Yeah, sure." As he hands me over the stack of trays, I lift it up with ease. Hey, super strength always comes in handy.

Dropping the load of trays off at the kitchen, I push open the back doors and step outside and in to the back alley of the club.

"This is terrible, I lost my credit card, everyone hates me, and I'm about to start school..."

Bursting into tears, I learn onto an empty crate while covering my face with my long blond hair.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't hate you," A middle-aged woman leaning up against the wall says as she pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

"Excuse me?" I ask while pushing hair away from my face, attempting my best at pulling myself together.

Who does she think she is?

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." She places a hand on her well defined hip.

"I work here," I answer smugly.

"Oh, I see it's Sweet 16 season already. And judging by that outfit, it's Greek themed?" Suddenly she asks eagerly.

"Yeah, but the place didn't even supply the dress." When the place told me to go out an rent a Greek themed costume, I took it as a sign God existed.

The girl held out her hand and lifted me up from the ground. "I'm Dasha Traitt, and I could sort of use your help."

My mind suddenly clicks. I KNOW her. She's... "You know, the notorious paparazzi member; I'm an urban legend in these parts. No celebrity is safe while shopping for milk in sweats..."

"Wow! You're, like, my idol! I'm an aspiring member of the media! Can you let me stalk celebrities with you some time or something?" Ok, I may have sounded a bit too needy.

"Um, sure, but right now I am trying to get into this party. It's Dina Lowring's Sweet 16, daughter of music mogul Dean Lowring. Several celebrities are scheduled to attend, including a musical performance from Fall Out Boy."

"Wait, let me get this straight. My idol just asked for my help? And Fall Out Boy is gonna do an act? I suddenly like this job..."

Dasha's eyes light up. "You know, someone just might become my apprentice if they manage to pull this off..."

Superheroing can suddenly wait...

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Slide to the left, Slide to the right, criss-cross, reverse reverse..." As the Cha Cha slide bursts out of the speakers, The whole entire party seems to be on the dance floor. Perfect time to take some pictures.

Pulling Dasha's camera out of my pocket, I zoomed in on Snoop Dogg, who was adding some of his own moves to the pretty self explanatory dance.

And Courtney though being a member of the paparazzi was hard.

"SNAP"

Sliding the camera back into my pocket, I am startled when I feel a hard slap on my steel back.

"Owh..."

I turn around to see boy, probably around my age, nursing his hand.

"I guess I slapped you on the back harder than I thought. I was going to ask if you wanted to dance, but I guess you seem busy..." His eager expression slips into a frown.

Awh, how cute; he's shy. "I'd love to dance...um..."

"Erik," He quickly fills in his name.

"Oh, and I'm Kar...Krissa." Holding out my hand, Erik pulls me out onto the dance floor as my face brims a smile.

It's almost funny how quickly misfortunes can turn into great opportunities.

* * *

_**Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

"RING"

Urgh... Moaning into the pillow, without even looking I grab my Hello-Kitty alarm clock and throw it across the room . But instead of being greeted by the familiar sound of a clock piercing sheet-rock, a loud "claaaannnnggg " is made, and I soon remember I slept at the watchtower this past night. Getting up, I examine the damage I made against the watchtower's walls.

"Wow, not even a dent."

Well, anyway, since I am currently avoiding Diana, Bruce, and especially Clark like the plague, I didn't have anywhere else to crash last night.

Looking around at the metal-shoebox of a room, I decide to go and have some breakfast.

Stepping into the hallway I am greeted by a familiar scarlet blur.

"Hey Kara, what was the noise? Are you alright?" The Flash asks me mildly concerned.

"Urgh..." I simply moan and continue to lazily levitate to the kitchen.

"Wow, I guess she isn't a morning person..."He states.

Did he just diss me?

Ok, so he's right, so I'm not a morning person, but when you try to sleep in a place constantly being interrupted by sirens and alarms the whole night, you wouldn't be too happy either. I better rekindle with someone soon because I don't think I can take another night of this...

Floating into the watchtower's kitchen I grab an English muffin off the counter and fly over to the window , observing the view from the moon.

"Good morning Supes..." I hear someone say in the distance, and I let out a shudder. I know they weren't referring to me because I hear Clark politely reply.

Standing still I hold my breath and slowly squish the muffin with my left hand.

"Kara, isn't this a pleasant surprise... to see you here..." Clark says to me, as if he had planned out this conversation the night before.

"Good morning," I reply, with my back still turned to Clark.

"Kara, I'm not sure exactly what Bruce had told you, but I've come up here to apologize. Spying on you was wrong, and I'm sure it must've given you doubts about my true intentions. And for that, I am truly sorry," he says, with his voice sounding somewhat pleading.

Dropping the crushed remains of my breakfast, I turn around and look at Clark, who had that whole "innocent farm boy" look plastered on his face.

"I...um...thank you?" Looking up at him timidly, I try to think of something witty to reply back, but the whole "Super" part of his personality is currently affecting me.

"Please, Diana wants you to come back...back home." He places his right hand on my shoulder and I try not to shake.

His soft, caring expression soon fades away and it slowly becomes a more stern looking one, as if he was about to chastise me or something.

"Just one more thing. Promise me, and when you make a promise to me I will force you to keep it, that you will never touch a bottle of Alcohol again?"

I look up at him, nod slightly, and then smirk.

"Not even the rubbing kind?" He apparently didn't get the joke, and his stern expression gets deeper.

"Fine, fine, I promise I wont drink ever again, happy?" Smiling, he takes his hand off my shoulder, and I sigh with relief.

"Good, now If I were you I would start preparing for your big day tomorrow."

I look up at him dumbstruck. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already, it's your first day of High School."

What? "Wonderful...I mean that's great!" I try to cover up my sarcasm.

And there I was, thinking being a Superhero is hard.

Now I have to deal with High School! But then again, these are supposed to be the best years of my life, and I'm sure High School isn't as bad as those cliche Lindsay Lohan movies make it seem.

* * *

_**Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

**

* * *

  
**

_Long, acrylic nails wrapped around a diet Pepsi can, digging deep into the aluminum. "I heard Bruce Wayne's niece is starting school here tomorrow. Can you believe it, Florence? You're the heiress to the second largest fortune in the world, and then that billionaire bachelor's un-documented relative comes along to steal your title," A tan blond remarked to her simmering friend._

_"I heard she's h-o-t," A muscular, equally as tan, boy added. Rolling her peridot green eyes, Florence De Villa nonchalantly brushed off these comments. _

_"Well I heard the only reason why she's even in California is because she was some Crystal Meth addict back in Greece, it's apparently like, legal there, and now she has to attend some sort of ranch in Pasadena for recovering junkies," Florence gossiped to to the group._

_"Really? Who told you that one? Deep-throat?" A tall brunette stepped forward, with an Orange Julius slushie in tow. Taking a quick sip, she placed one of her shopping bags on a nearby Food Court table. _

_"Look what the sale at Bergdorf Goodman dragged in," Florence whispered to her friends, making sure it was loud enough for the brunette to overhear._

_"Don't worry Florence, I not here to waste precious braincells in a conversation with you, I'm more interested in what happened with Erik and that girl during my party the other night," The brunette spoke, while flashing the boy a sly, laser whitened smile. _

_"If you are asking if I 'got' with her, then the answer is a no. In fact, I didn't even 'get' her number," Erik whined._

_A few seconds of silence passed, but it was quickly broken by Florence's high pitched, valley girl accent. "So, Dina, what do you think of the paparazzi photos that leaked from your party?" _

_Dina's grin quickly bended to a scowl as she tossed her empty slushie into the garbage can. "Not particularity happy, but Entertainment Tonight said the theme was fabulous," Dina answered indifferently._

_Dina knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to have her party 'Supergirl' themed; her original choice._

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

My light blue Juicy windbreaker provided me with warmth as I flew through an unavoidable cirrus cloud. "I hope my hair doesn't frizz," I say; after all, it would be unfortunate to look stupid on my first day of High School.

Yes, I can't believe it, my first day of High School! Should I be excited? Worried? Give a damn? Diana told me to just be myself; but that's sorta oxymoron advice. Unless my real self really is my pseudonym. Bah, I'm giving myself a headache. Maybe I should just focus on making friends. And passing classes.

And with these thoughts lingering in my head, I spot the well manicured campus of Paradise High.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Who the hell gets P.E. 1st period? Looking down at my program with frustration, I push open the door to the lockeroom, maybe a little too hard, and I'm greeted by at least 2 dozen pairs of red, tired eyes.

Locating the locker number I was assigned, I put down my Dooney and Bourke totebag and slowly attempt to decode my combination. Awh, screw it. Shifting my eyes slightly to see if anyone is looking, I wail on the locker with a jolt, and the door swings open. That'll work.

See? Superpowers always come in handy.

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Stepping out onto the Astroturf football field, I spot the group of soffe short clad, half sleeping girls and join them in line.

"Véra Arden?" A prematurely balding, 5 foot man shouted. Letting out a low grumble, a girl I assume to be Vera walked over towards the spot on the ground the teacher had directed, hesitantly sitting down on the fresh-dew saturated green.

As the teacher slowly worked up the alphabet, soon I was one of the few remaining girls without a gym spot. "Um, you're new, right?" A girl with thick prescription glasses approached me. "I guess..." I shrug. "I'm Adalé Whilards, but you can just call me Addy. And you are?" Pushy much? "Ka...Krissa Woods." I answer dryly. At that moment, Adalé's already magnified eyes grow wide. "You said.._Wo._..ods?" Adalé practically jumps into the air with joy, as if I'd given her a Get Out of Jail free card or something. Before I could ask her about it, she'd been called, and I was officially the only girl left.

"And you are?" The gym teacher asks me, right eyebrow raised. "Woods. Krissa Woods." This is getting old. At least when I'm Supergirl the S-shield works like a "Hello, my Name is..." sticker. "Looks like this year you'll be my official monitor. Congratulations." In the distance I hear a few snickers, and I slowly sink into my Abercrombie and Fitch sweat-shirt.

And here I was, under the allusion that High School is easier than taking on Darkseid. Maybe I should just stuck to the bad guys...

* * *

_**-Super-Cool-One-Of-A-Kind-Something-I'm-Not-Everything-That's-Hot-I'm-All-That-And-More-Cause-I'm-Supergirl-**_

* * *

_"Dude, remember that chick you were so crushing on at Dina's Sweet Sixteen?" Still frustrated with his less than stellar program for the year, Erik couldn't help but lash back at his friend. _

_"__Yeah, what about her?" Letting out a nervous giggle, Erik's friend timidly pointed his index finger towards the football field._

_"Wh..aaat?" Directly across the field, stood Krissa; Erik's object of affection. Feeling the blood rush to his face, Erik bowed his head, attempting to hide the blush making it's way across his alabaster cheeks. _

_"Dude, you must really like her; You haven't acted this hung-up since Middle School." Disregarding his friend, Erik halted his jogging, and quickly revealed his Sidekick cellphone. Pressing a few buttons, he brought the device up to his ear._

_"Dina, why didn't you tell me she went to our school!" Erik's friend knew that when it came to girls, Erik can get a bit too passionate while pursuing; well at least on most occasions._

_"Dude, I'm leaving, the period's over in five. " Erik's friend stated; even though Erik was obviously occupied. "Yeah, yeah; whatever Sal."_

_"Her name is Krissa?" Dina repeated to Erik, in disbeleif. _

_Wait, Dina thought. Didn't Sal mention something about a girl named Krissa, not to long ago? Well, they couldn't be the same person. _

_Could they?_


End file.
